bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Sercoda Gutgulp
Sercoda is a young Guardian, recruited after severing ties with her original Warband. She is a standard member of the Fang Warband Appearance Sercoda stands at a miniature height of six feet. She's otherwise known as the little warrior. Despite her domestic inspired features, she is rippling with raw, trained muscle. Her age makes her out to be a young adult perhaps on the brink of full fledged woman. Coda isn't one to be found in light wear. Heavy armor is chosen in the hopes that it will come in handy when a fight should break out. She favors a specific set, dark steel plate with silver linings and brilliant crystal colored spikes. It suits her weapons well, consisting of anywhere from swords to hammers. Coda isn't picky when it comes to railing through her foes, so long as it can get the job done. However there is a style she finds herself attracted to, which is the illuminative fashion in which the Asura craft their weapons. She doesn't need these, but is happy to spend should she come across one. Dense coal markings act as a cape over her grey and white body, they cloak her small figure, disperse into small dots along her hands and grip her face in transitioning stripes. A unique pattern appears to run up over white dots on her brow, which makes it look like the Charr actually has eyebrows. She has a distinct, wide and bubbly pink nose that can often throw other folk off at first glance into thinking she's cute and helpless. There are scars littering her pelt now, like unwanted trash. Blisters from intense burns can be spotted surrounding her neck, as a slanted line on her back and one less seen one on the bottom of her left foot. Coda has also accumulated three bullet holes. One in each foot, as well as one in her leg. Combined with healing cuts on her face (Some that will scar) She is clearly not the adorable little female she once was. Personality Ser has lead an active emotional roller coaster. Because of her past she began as a silent battering ram to wordlessly take attacks and attention off her band mates. But when the young Charr stumbled into an inn on her way through a human town, she met humans who welcomed Ser to open up. In time she did. She became cheerful, talkative, less shy. Ser became happy. Happiness turned to a content bubbly personality. Coda was able to remain this way for some time before a critical event left her mentally and physically exhausted. She's now settled into an even medium. She is aware of the dangers that pose themselves everyday. She knows death and loss. However has refused to let it tear her away from the joys of love and companionship. Sercoda cares first and foremost. She's eager to make an ally over an enemy any day, but doesn't fear the tyrannical and the unjust. She will protect those close to her bravely, furiously, with her life. This is not to be confused with one who will throw away their ideals and become a monster just because a threat was exchanged. To Coda, there is a fine line between talk, and action. History Category:Character Category:Incomplete Category:Fang Warband